Power Rangers sub-series links
This page explains in detail the interactions between the sub-series of the Power Rangers series. Note that things such as later series reprising themes from previous seasons (such as Wild Force reprising the design of the Rangers' helmets from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) aren't considered references here if they are consequences of adapting the original Super Sentai series and therefore not actively intended by the creators of the american version. Power Rangers corossovers that also were in Super Sentai, however are considered here because their plot and characters needed to be adapted. Recurring elements in the Zordon Era The first six series of Power Rangers (three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, 'Power Rangers Turbo'' and Power Rangers in Space), also including the mini-series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, were written to be one single continuous story and are collectively known by fans as the "Zordon Era". For this reason the return of a character from one season to the next is not considered a reference to the previous season, but rather the natural progression of the general Power Rangers series. Likewise, references to these recurring elements in later series are considered references to the Zordon Era, unless they specifically reference a partiicular season of the show. On the other hand, the return of characters after their departure is considered a reference to previous series even within the Zordon Era. The seventh series, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, while usually not being considered part of the Zordon Era is still a continuation of the previous season, so the final events of Power Rangers in Space being aknowledged at the beginning of Lost Galaxy isn't considered a reference here. The recurring Zordon Era elements are: *'''Zordon: the one who gave the rangers their powers in the first episode and acted as their mentor for the first four seasons. In the Power Rangers Turbo episode "Shift Into Turbo, Part 3", he returns to his home planet and is replaced by Dimitiria, but returns shortly in the episode "Passing the Torch". At the end of the season he's revealed to be held prisoner, so the Rangers start their quest to save him, that's the premise for Power Rangers in Space. Zordon makes his final appearance at the end of In Space, where he sacrifice himself to destroy evil. *'Alpha': the Rangers' and Zordon's robotic assistant. Alpha 5 is introduced along Zordon at the beginning of the first season, and returns for the later three seasons, also returning at the beginning of Power Rangers Turbo with a redesign. He leaves with Zordon in "Shift Into Turbo, Part 3", returning shortly in the episode "Passing the Torch", but while he's absent, he's replaced by Alpha 6, another model identical to him. Alpha 6 remains as the Ranger's assistant trough Power Rangers Turbo, In Space and even Lost Galaxy. *'Bulk and Skull': the comedic relief duo of the series. They're introduced in the first episode as bullies, and remain in the whole Zordon Era, even if their role slightly changes trough time. In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Only Bulk returns, with Skull making a small cameo in the first episode. Other minor characters serving as supporting roles to Bulk and Skull are: Ernie, owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center, that remains through the first four series and in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie; Lt. Jerome B.Stone, introduced in Mighty Morphin Season 3 and returns in Zeo and Turbo; Professor Phenomenus, a scientist introduced in Power Rangers in Space that also returns in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *'Villains': The main villain of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is Rita Repulsa and her henchmen are Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster and, even if less recurring, Scorpina. Her minions are the Putty Patrollers. At the beginning of Season 2 Rita is replaced by Lord Zedd, but he mantains the same henchmen as her, but the Putties are upgraded to Z Putty Patrollers. In the episode "The Wedding" Rita returns and using potions she restores her youth and makes Zedd fall in love with her, eventually marrying him. The two return in Season 3 along with the minions, however a new one is introduced, Rito Revolto, Rita's brother, and later their father Master Vile is introduced too. The Putties are here replaced by the Tenga Warriors. Power Rangers Zeo introduces King Mondo, King of the Machine Empire, and his henchmen as the new villains, but Lord Zedd, Rita and their henchmen however remain as alternate villains and opposite faction to the Machine Empire, with Goldar and Rito suffering from amnesia and serving as comedic relief with Bulk and Skull instead. In Power Rangers Turbo a new villain is introduced, Divatox, but Rita and Zedd still make an appearance in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and are mentioned in the series. Power Rangers in Space starts with the "United Alliance of Evil", that Divatox joins, but is eventually replaced Dark Specter and Astronema. *'The Power Rangers' One of the defining characteristics of the Zordon Era is that in each season the team of Rangers is composite by the same people of the previous season, occasionally with new powers, or by new people obtaining the powers from the previous Rangers. The only exception is the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers mini-series, that featured totally different Power Rangers, while the main team was transformed into children. In detail the continuous team of rangers is as it follows: the original team is composite by Jason as the Red Ranger, Zack as the Black Ranger, Trini as the Yellow Ranger, Kimberly as the Pink Ranger and Billy as the Blue Ranger, but they are then joined by the Green Ranger Tommy. During the second season Tommy momentarily leaves to then return as the White Ranger, while sometime later Jason, Zack and Trini leave for good, passing their powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha respectively. During the third season Kimberly leaves too, being replaced by Katherine, and as the season ends Aisha decides to stay in Africa, indicating Tanya to take her place. In Power Rangers Zeo the team receives new powers, so Tommy becomes the Red Ranger, Rocky the Blue Ranger, Adam the Green Ranger, Tanya the new Yellow Ranger and Katherine is once again the Pink Ranger. Billy is no more a Ranger, and in this season he only has a supporting role, eventually leaving too. In Power Rangers Turbo the team receives once again new powers, but with matching colors, however due to an injury Rocky is forced to leave and his place is taken by Justin, making this the only main team in Power Ranger's history where each Ranger debuted in a different season (Tommy from Mighty Morphin Season 1, Adam from Season 2, Katherine from Season 3, Tanya from Zeo and Justin from Turbo). Halfway trough the season all of the team, except for Justin passes the torch to new people at once, specifically T.J. as the Red Ranger, Carlos as the Green Ranger, Ashley as the Yellow Ranger and Cassie as the Pink Ranger. These four return in Power Rangers In Space, with Justin being the only Ranger not returning, and along with a totally new Red Ranger (Andros), they once again receive new powers, so T.J. becomes the Blue Ranger, Carlos the Black Ranger, while Ashley and Cassie are once again Yellow and Pink Ranger respectively. *Other elements: All series in the Zordon Era have some minor recurring elements, such as the Rangers' aability to instantly teleport, or talking trough communication devices on their wrists. Additionally all these series take place in the city of Angel Grove. License Rights for all Power Rangers series are held by Saban. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Sub-series links